Of Rotgut and cravings
by CamilleSuu
Summary: Ce qui aurait pu se passer durant le 6x17 ou comment CC s'est retrouvée entre les draps de Niles. (CC Babcock centric)


Hey there!

Je vous poste ici la preuve concrète que les journées d'une étudiante en première année de licence d'anglais ne sont pas remplies. Après avoir trouvé amusant de regarder l'intégrale de la série en quelques jours, j'ai décidé de vous écrire un petit quelque chose. J'espère que ça vous plaira. :)

xx cam-cam

(Rien ne m'appartient)

* * *

**Of Rotgut and Cravings**

CC Babcock aimait à se croire insensible, froide, intouchable et par-dessus tout, supérieure à n'importe quel autre humain. Elle était une Babcock, une personnalité mondaine dont le tempérament de feu faisait trembler Broadway. Elle pensait être l'élite de la société New-Yorkaise et ne s'en cachait point.

Cet après-midi-là, pourtant, son masque de glace s'était brisé et avait laissé sans couverture un visage aux traits tirés, fatigués.

Non, CC Babcock n'était pas seulement la Garce de Broadway, ou même la Reine des Glaces, pas cette fois. Cette fois, elle était une femme rongée par le regret, le chagrin et la culpabilité.

_« Où serez-vous dans dix, vingt ans ? Vous souhaiterez un joyeux Noël à vos amis du centre de désintox en vous demandant ce qui aurait pu advenir de votre vie. » _

Cette phrase crachée par le majordome des Sheffields raisonnait encore et encore dans son esprit alors qu'elle avait quitté la maudite maison abritant leur famille parfaite depuis plusieurs minutes.

Les mots de Niles la tourmentaient, la narguaient, l'obligeaient à s'avouer une nouvelle fois à elle-même que sa vie n'était qu'un enchainement de jours aussi vides que lassants. Elle ne pouvait plus se bercer d'illusions, elle était seule et il en serait ainsi jusqu'à la fin de sa misérable existence, et cette simple idée lui donnait envie que tout s'arrête.

Cette boule qui avait pris place dans sa gorge des années auparavant semblait être de plus en plus insupportable. Elle s'était pourtant habituée à cette constante envie de laisser échapper tous ses sentiments et ressentiments les plus profonds mais jamais elle n'en avait eu la volonté. Elle était CC Babcock, une insensible Reine des Glaces. Convaincre le monde que ce mensonge était une réalité était pour elle le seul moyen de ne pas s'écrouler – car elle en était certaine, si par malheur, cette façade qu'elle avait passé tant d'années à construire tombait en morceaux, elle n'aurait pas la force de la remettre en place.

Mais voilà… Ce jour était arrivé et ce mur s'était effondré brique par brique. Elle était mise à nu, vulnérable et les mots de Niles étaient la cause de sa situation.

Pourtant, elle ne pouvait lui en vouloir. Elle avait causé sa colère, elle l'avait poussé dans ses derniers retranchements et, en retour, il lui avait rappelé qu'elle n'était qu'un simple être humain pourvu de sentiments. Ces pics échangés qu'elle affectionnait tant étaient devenus de violentes phrases qui lui serraient la gorge et lui bloquaient la respiration. Elle avait à jamais perdu cette complicité peu banale avec le majordome, et elle en était abattue.

Perdre son travail ? Elle s'en fichait. C'était une héritière, bon sang, le maigre salaire qu'elle rapportait ne lui servait que d'argent de poche ! Mais perdre Niles l'atteignait bien plus qu'elle l'aurait cru possible.

Après une vingtaine d'années passées chez les Sheffields, elle s'était habituée à ses sarcasmes et ses remarques déplacées. Il était une de ces personnes qui illuminaient votre journée par leur simple présence. Ce harcèlement moral au départ teinté d'une haine profonde s'était transformé en des échanges indécents qu'elle considérait parfois comme du flirt. Peut-être partageait-elle les sentiments de cet homme aux yeux d'un bleu dans lequel elle aimait à se noyer, mais sa façade de froide femme d'affaire l'avait empêchée de le lui montrer à temps. Elle avait agi comme un monstre sans cœur et s'en mordait déjà les doigts.

Sans doute n'était-elle pas destinée à être heureuse ? Peut-être finirait-elle sa vie entourée de cadavres de bouteilles d'alcool ou enfermé une nouvelle fois dans un asile ou un centre de désintoxication. Après tout, les méchants des contes de fées n'avaient jamais de fin heureuse, elle ne ferait pas exception.

Elle se remémora le regard rempli de pitié de Niles, de Maxwell, de Fran et même du chauffeur de taxi qui l'avait vue grimper à bord de sa voiture jaune alors que ses yeux déversaient sur ses joues un torrent de larmes trop longtemps retenues. La boule comprimant sa gorge se fit plus présente encore. Pour la première fois de son existence, elle voulait que tout s'arrête. La sensation d'étouffement la maintenait immobile alors que ce flot de sentiments déchirants l'envahissait. Cet affichage d'émotion sur la banquette arrière du véhicule New-Yorkais la rendait bien plus pathétique à ses propres yeux. Elle méritait tout cela et se croyait incapable de s'arrêter de pleurer.

Avec hâte, elle paya sa course et quitta la chaleur de l'habitacle pour entrer dans son bâtiment en priant pour qu'aucun de ses voisins ne la voit. Si un regard empli de pitié de plus se posait sur elle, elle arracherait sans doute les yeux de la personne responsable. Son ascension se fit trop lentement. Elle attendait avec impatience le ding signalant l'arrivée de l'ascenseur à son étage qui la délivrerait du monde extérieur.

La froideur austère de son appartement lui glaça le sang. Pour la première fois depuis que Maxwell lui avait fait cadeau de ce maudit chien, elle était heureuse de le voir se précipiter sur elle pour l'accueillir en remuant la queue.

« Au moins, je ne suis pas une vieille fille entourée de chats. » Lâcha-t-elle avec ironie en se baissant pour caresser l'animal.

La boule de poils accepta avec joie ces soudaines marques d'affection. CC ne prenait que rarement la peine de passer la main dans sa fourrure. Chester n'était pas malheureux, ni mal nourri – sa maitresse veillait à respecter ses besoins de primates – mais elle n'était pas de celles qui passaient des heures à câliner leur bête. Et si elle le laissait occuper une place de choix sur son king size bed la nuit, ce n'était uniquement pour sentir une présence à ses côtés et oublier durant quelques instants sa désespérante solitude.

Par habitude, CC se dirigea dans la cuisine pour remplir la gamelle vide de son animal. Elle déversa une boite de nourriture à l'odeur désagréable dans le récipient et observa Chester la dévorer avec hâte et satisfaction.

Durant une minute, elle observa la gueule du loulou de Poméranie. Lui n'avait pas besoin de plus qu'une collation pour combler sa faim et d'un endroit sur lequel reposer. Que ne donnerait-elle pas pour être comme lui, simplement contente.

Elle se remémora soudain la façon dont sa queue battait plus vigoureusement lorsqu'il repérait au loin Fran, ou lorsque celle-ci se baissait pour le prendre dans ses bras et le cajoler.

La grande blonde se corrigea instantanément. Il était exactement comme elle, il avait simplement besoin d'affection. Et elle était incapable de lui en apporter. Cet animal n'avait, après tout, jamais rien représenté plus à ses yeux qu'une obligation pénible.

CC retira son long manteau rouge afin de le pendre dans le placard aux côtés de son immense collection de par-dessus. Ses chaussures suivirent rapidement ses talons semblaient l'avoir gênée plus qu'habituellement. Pourquoi en portait-elle, de toute façon ? Sa grande taille naturelle n'avait en aucun cas besoin d'être surlignée par une plateforme de six centimètres.

Elle se frotta les yeux, tentant de trouver l'envie de sommeiller. En vain. Son esprit semblait envahi de pensées qu'elle ne pouvait contrôler.

Comme lors de chaque soirée durant laquelle aucune de ses tentatives internes ne semblait la calmer, CC compta sur le soutien de son fidèle ami Jack Daniel's. Elle se versa un verre du liquide ambré qu'elle descendit d'une traite. La brûlure à la gorge causée par l'alcool la fit revivre.

Combien de fois cette semaine, ce mois ou cette année, avait-elle ressenti le besoin de répéter ces gestes ? Verser, avaler, recommencer. Chaque matin, alors qu'elle sortait difficilement d'un sommeil peu reposant avec un mal de crâne lancinant, elle se promettait que c'était la dernière fois. Chaque soir, elle brisait cette promesse car sa journée avait été encore plus épuisante que la précédente. Verser, avaler, recommencer. Chaque jour un peu plus, elle devenait tout ce qu'elle détestait. Ce dégoût d'elle-même et la culpabilité l'obligeait à remplir un nouveau verre, simplement pour oublier. Verser, avaler, recommencer. Le temps passait, et chaque habitude ignoble de sa mère devenait sienne. Verser, avaler, recommencer. Sa peine ne semblait pas s'affaiblir, mais ses sens semblaient moins réactifs. Alors elle recommençait, encore et encore et encore.

Elle fouilla un de ses tiroirs à la rechercher de son paquet de cigarettes et d'un briquet. Encore un de ces vices qu'elle n'avait pas la force de combattre.

L'odeur du tabac brûlé embauma la pièce alors qu'elle expirait la fumée. Son troisième verre de whisky reposait encore plein sur la table adjacente à son canapé. Assise dans ce salon sans vie, elle fit enfin face aux conséquences de sa soirée.

Elle avait perdu son emploi, la seule chose qui remplissait ses journées et l'empêchait de se morfondre dans sa solitude et se rapprocher de cette addiction malsaine à l'alcool qu'elle titillait déjà. L'homme qu'elle pensait aimer se fichait éperdument de ses sentiments. Elle secoua la tête. Elle n'avait jamais aimé Maxwell, il était simplement l'homme parfait selon les valeurs que sa famille lui avait inculqué. Elle vida son verre, espérant qu'il soit celui qui la ferait traverser cette barrière la séparant de l'état d'ébriété. Elle n'y compta pas réellement. Sa résistance à l'alcool était bien trop forte pour que quelques centilitres ne la fassent chavirer.

_« Où serez-vous dans dix, vingt ans ? Vous souhaiterez un joyeux Noël à vos amis du centre de désintox en vous demandant ce qui aurait pu advenir de votre vie. »_

Les paroles de Niles résonnaient encore et encore. Aucune quantité d'alcool, aussi importante soit-elle, n'effaçait ce souvenir de sa mémoire. Car il avait raison.

Elle était pathétique.

Elle envoya son verre en direction du mur qui se trouvait face à elle, ne se préoccupant pas des débits tapissant désormais le sol de son salon. Sa cigarette fut écrasée dans un cendrier alors qu'elle n'était qu'aux trois quarts entamés. Elle refusait de finir seule, malheureuse et dipsomaniaque. Elle voulait Niles, même s'il la haïssait certainement ou qu'il avait ouvert les yeux sur le fait qu'elle ne le méritait pas. Elle tenterait d'obtenir ce qu'elle souhaitait, car vivre en regrettant ses actions serait plus insupportable que d'essuyer un refus de la part du seul homme avec qui un avenir semblait envisageable.

Prise d'un soudain besoin de voir son bourreau, elle enfila son manteau, ses chaussures et quitta son appartement sous les yeux déçus de son Loulou de Poméranie qui était ravi d'avoir de la compagnie.

Elle héla un taxi, grimpant à bord en frottant ses joues. Dans sa précipitation, elle n'avait pas remarqué ses larmes séchées et son maquillage ruiné. Tant pis pour son mascara, ses yeux rougis et son rouge à lèvres disparu. Elle resta silencieuse durant le trajet jusqu'à la demeure des Sheffields.

Une fois sa course payée, elle quitta la voiture jaune et marcha jusqu'à la porte de la cuisine. La sonnette se trouvant à cet endroit était directement reliée à la chambre de Niles. Aucun autre des habitants ne risquerait ainsi de la surprendre.

Après plusieurs pressions sur le bouton, les pas lourds du majordome se firent entendre. De derrière la porte, CC pouvait deviner l'agacement et la frustration de l'homme. Elle vérifia l'heure sur sa montre, afin de constater qu'il était bien trop tôt pour qu'elle l'ait sorti de son sommeil.

Il tourna la poignée et tira d'un geste sec afin de découvrir l'identité de l'individu ayant l'audace de le déranger. Ses traits se durcirent lorsqu'il reconnut le visage de l'ancienne associée de son patron.

« Qu'est-ce que vous voulez, Miss Babcock ? » Demanda-t-il sans même l'inviter à entrer.

« Vous. »

Elle chuchota sa réponse, si bas que Niles crut que son audition lui faisait défaut. L'odeur de tabac et d'alcool s'émanant d'elle le fit hésiter. Et si ces paroles n'étaient que le fruit d'une ébriété avancée, si elle fuyait le lendemain, sans prendre la peine de le notifier, en lui écrasant une nouvelle fois le cœur entre ses doigts fins ?

« Je suis désolée de m'être moquée, et d'avoir insinué que je ne voulais pas vous épouser car vous êtes un majordome. » Continua CC. « En vérité, je me fiche de tout ça. Je ne suis simplement pas prête pour ces grandes idées de mariage. »

Elle s'approcha de lui, juste assez pour sentir son eau de Cologne et pour admirer le plus près ses yeux clairs.

« Je vous veux, vous. Pas Maxwell, pas un autre. Je vous veux vous, car vous êtes le seul qui arrive à me canaliser et à me faire rire. Vous êtes le seul avec qui je peux être moi-même. Vous êtes celui qui illumine mes journées avec des insultes et des moqueries. Et si cela fait de moi quelqu'un de fou, ainsi soit-il. »

Pour la première fois depuis de nombreuses années, son manque de tact ne l'avait pas empêchée de trouver les mots justes.

_fin._


End file.
